Chasing The Darkness
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: This is based off a dream I had the other night and I might turn it into a full story, depending on what you all think. I wasn't sure where to put this so I thought my best bet was Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing The Darkness

A/N: I can't explain where this came from, only that was a dream I had the other night and probably the realest dream I've ever had. I might make this into a full out story, depending on the responses.

I could feel the warm summer night all around me, could hear the crickets and bull frogs sing. I had been running for hours and the river I stood in front of was new to me, a lonely feeling washed over my heart as I realized I was alone. A run away no body would miss, not even my own pack.

Exhausted I stepped into the river to drink, the water easing some of the pain in my aching paws. Having caught my breath, I looked at my reflection on the waters surface, I was beautiful, at least my parents got that right. I had my mothers silver white coat and my fathers oval yellow eyes. But I was disaster wrapped in spirits body. I was clumsy and a hopeless dreamer, a trait that was looked down upon by my pack. My dreams were always the same, they were always about him. Ever since the first night I heard his howl echo through the darkness, I knew I had to find him..._The Dark One._

He was supposed to be just a myth, a ghost and yet... I knew in my heart he was real. I looked around for anything, any sign that he was near. I must admit, I felt foolish standing on the bank of a river in the middle of the night searching for a myth. But something took over me and I let out a long howl. I waited for an answer and when none came I tried again. Nothing but the night and crickets answered me.

What was I doing? I must have been crazy to believe he was real. I hung my head and turned back toward home. This was a stupid idea...

_AWOOOOOOOO_

I spun around and listened carefully, had I really just heard that? I jumped on a large rock the was in the middle of the river and gave my call again. My heart was beating so hard I was certain the earth could feel it through my paws.

_AWOOOOOOOO_

His response was unmistakable. He was calling to me. My entire body shook as I tried to respond but it came out more like a pups howl. I shook my head and lept across the river and up the embankment. I looked around for a place where I could get higher to give a proper response. I found a up rooted tree and jumped onto there. From there I lept on to a large boulder. I called back to him, the night air carried my call down and around in the surrounding areas. _"I am here!"_ I whispered.

Less then a minute later he called back. _"Come to me child."_

I lept from my place and ran as hard and as fast as I could towards his voice. I stopped and called to him again just to make sure I was heading in the right direction. He howled again to confirm my navigation skills. I ran through the trees so fast they were nothing but a blur, until they vanished and I stood at the edge of the northern woods and now looked out on to the massive valley. I looked around desperately for him and was about to let out another howl when suddenly he walked into view. Black as the night with piercing yellow eyes that were fixated on me. I gasped... he was real. I approached him very cautiously, tail between my legs submissively until a was only a few feet from him. I bowed to him and waited for him to give me the approval. He sniffed around me and I held perfectly still. _"You are safe my child. Raise your head."_

I did slowly, keeping my eyes low. _"I can't believe it, you're real."_

_"Of course I am real..."_ He said softly. _"Come with me."_

I looked up suddenly, eyes wide. _"Where are we going?"_

He looked towards the Southern River and Woods, he looked over his shoulder at me. Lowering my head but not taking my eyes off of him. _"You've been traveling all night, it is time to eat."_ He lept down towards the plains below and a followed without hesitation. To this day I can not explain why, but I followed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing The Darkness

By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter One: Following The Darkness

We walked, for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us talking until we reached the edge Southern River. He looked back at me with a tiny smirk. _"Can you swim?"_

I looked at him and then to the steady river in front of us. _"Yes, of course."_ I nodded confidently. I looked back at him, but he was gone. I looked around frantically for a moment before he called over from the other side. _"Then let's see."_

He was completely dry, how in the world did he manage such a thing? I pushed the thought out of my head and waded into the river. In a matter of moments I was on the other side, every inch of my fur was dripping wet. _"How did I do?"_

_"Very well."_ He said walking up a narrow path. _"You can shake off now child."_ He added without stopping to look at me. _"You'll catch a cold if you don't."_

I shook off quickly so I wouldn't fall too far behind as he rounded a tree and out of sight. I caught up easily and we walked nearly side by side through the woods. _"Um..."_ I said after a considerable silence. He looked at me and I laid my ears back in respect. _"What is your name?"_

_"My name?"_

_"Yes, your name?"_ I said respectfully but with a hint of amusing curiosity.

_"I have many names."_ He said softly. _"But you may call me Adahy."_

_"Adahy."_ I repeated breathlessly.

He looked straight a head in silence before asking. _"And you? What is your name?"_

_"Galilhi...my name is Galilhi."_ I said trying not to stutter.

_"And are you an only offspring, Galilhi?"_

I looked away in embarrassment. _"No, I have two sisters and a brother."_

_"And your parents, they are..."_

_"Alphas..."_ I finished his sentence.

He grew silent again as we came to the side of a massive cliff. Moonlight coated the entire valley in a silvery blue shade. I hadn't even realized we had ascended so high. _"It's beautiful."_ I murmured. _"And this is were you live?"_

He lept down of the edge of the cliff before I could stop him. _"Adahy!"_ I barked running over the the very edge and looked down. To my relief he stood chuckling on an alcove a few feet below.

_"Did I frighten you child?"_ He asked.

_"A little."_ I chuckled in response.

He walked a few feet along the narrow path and turned into the cliff disappearing again from my sight. _"Are you coming?"_ His voice echoed.

I licked my lips nervously, eager to follow. I eased my way down, my front paws touching the path while my back paws remained on the upper edge. Now I was stuck, stretched out like a fool. _"What are you doing?"_

I looked over at him with his head tilt to cocked to the side._ "Um...I'm...I think I'm stuck."_ I laughed a little.

He huffed and walked over and took my nape in his mouth and with one swift move hoisted me down and set me down behind him. _"You need to work on your confidence."_

I lowered my head a little and gave a little grin. _"Yes, I will do that."_

_"Come."_ He said without another word and walking into a slim opening in the side of the canyon wall. I had very little trouble squeezing through and was relieved when the space opened up into a large cavern. The only light came from strange rocks that lined the cavern wall. A small stream of water flowed to my right and out of sight.

_"Your den is beautiful."_

He looked at me and gave a nod of gratitude. _"There is some dinner over here."_ He tilted his head to a pile of freshly caught rabbit. I licked my lips a little but looked at him._ "Aren't you going to eat?"_

_"No."_ He said shortly. He walked off to my left and lept onto a smooth boulder._ "Eat."_

I nodded and walked over to the offering. _"Thank you."_ I said apperciatively.

_"After that, sleep. You look exhausted."_

I ate as quietly and respectfully as I could til my stomach was swollen. Without letting him see my messy muzzle I hurried over to the stream and cleaned up.

_"Such a lady."_ He teased.

Only after I was certain I was clean did I turn and look at him. _"Thank you for the meal."_

He nodded and laid down on the rock. _"Now sleep, my child. For tomorrow we begin your training."_

I took a curious step toward him. _"My training?"_

He looked down at me as I curled up at the bottom of his sleeping rock. _"Yes, Galilhi. Now sleep."_

I closed my eyes and whispered as sleep began to wash over me. _"Adahy?"_

_"Yes child?"_

_"Will you be here when I awake? What I mean to say is...this isn't like a dream, you're not going to disappear are you?"_

_"I will be here."_ He assured.

Smiling, I let sleep take over my body. _"Good."_ I remember mumbling before slipping into my dreams.


End file.
